1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiation detectors and, more specifically, to a signal processing architecture therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radiation counting detectors are well-known in the art, but suffer from a number of disadvantages, such as, without limitation, undesirable electronic noise, inability to accurately equalize the volts per keV that can be achieved between channels, the lack of adjustment that allows use of the signal processing electronics in a variety of applications, and the like.
Prior art patents in this area include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,720,812; 6,333,648; 6,150,849; and 5,696,458, which are all incorporated herein by reference.
It would be desirable to overcome the above problems and others by providing a multi-window signal processing electronics architecture for counting radiation events received by a multi-element radiation detector. Still other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill. in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.